


A Lot To Say

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 04-11, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-27
Updated: 2004-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	A Lot To Say

It's the biggest word out there. The kind of word you have to be careful about using. It can change your whole life, and the way I see it, never for the better.

So I didn't say it. I started a few times, but I always gave up too soon. "B, um, y'know--"

She'd look at me, confused, and I'd mumble, "Nothin'."

Once, I remember, I said, "Buffy, I--"

That was the closest I ever came.

In prison, it's the only word I've got that reminds me of the outside.

I wouldn't be here, if only she'd said it first.


End file.
